Ireland headcannons re upload
by dododoobird
Summary: This is just a few headcannons and a small fanfic to go with it about Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland's birthday. Sorry for the rubbish anime avatar maker image, I just don't trust my drawing abilities and any picture is better than none


Ireland headcanons.

These are just my personal ideas please don't take any offence if they go against yours, There will be a bit of light swearing such as pissed off and feic (Irish slang for fuck)

Ireland is split into Northern Ireland and Southern Ireland a bit like the Italy brothers

There is also a prior to the 1920's Ireland, before the country split

I will be calling Northern Ireland: North and Southern Ireland: South and prior to 1920's Ireland will be Ireland

Profiles down below

 **North**

 **Looks:** He has very dark red short hair. He is very short and has freckles. He always wears green and is usually wearing a white shirt with the top button undone, a brown waistcoat and beige trousers. He has ok posture but it's not great. He is sometimes seen with a young sheep at his side.

 **Personality:** He is pretty laidback and happy-go-lucky but also a slight bit more on the serious side. He usually has a small grin on his face.

 **Extra facts:** His brother is South, he has a young pet sheep, he gets very riled up around England, He likes potatoes the most.

 **South**

 **Looks:** He has light gingery-blonde short hair. He is very short and has freckles. He always wears bright green and is usually wearing a light brown shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, a cap and tan trousers. He has ok posture. He is sometimes seen with a calf at his side.

 **Personality:** He is really laidback and happy. He usually has a big dopey grin on his face

 **Extra facts:** His brother is North, he has a pet calf, he is really good friends with Scotland, he is drinking buddies with Germany and Denmark, potatoes are his favourite food.

 **Ireland**

 **Looks:** She has bright red curly hair. She is average height and has more freckles then North and South combined. She usually wears a bright green traditional looking dress and a woven headband. She has good posture

 **Personality:** She is very happy and laidback but gets very pissed off around England. She likes drinking and is drinking buddies with Germany and Denmark. She usually has a grin on her face.

 **Extra facts:** She is the mother of North and South, she seems to have slight powers which quickly start to fade when England takes over.

Now I will do a small scenario to better display their personalities better, please note this is just to show their personalities. In my head, the day North and South came into the world Ireland stopped being a country. In this story, its North and Souths birthday but it's also their mom's kind off day she disappeared. The bros call her mammy (it's a thing in Ireland)

North knocked on South's door "Wake up South" South was already awake and went over to the door "Mornin' why are you wearing such fancy clothes?" North gave him an 'are you serious' look and replied, "It's our birthday ya idiot, remember?" South grinned and said, "sure I remember, I was only codding ya now take your present and card" North smiled and took the handmade card and the box then handed South a card and box of his own "I didn't forget either, I made plans for a party…" said North. "I knew you would, that's why I invited your brothers, Germany and Denmark over"

~^~^~^~^* HETALIA *^~^~^~^~

Germany and Denmark arrived with a full crate of beer each "Hello Republic of Ireland, happy birthday" said Germany handing him the crate of beer "Its good to see you Germany, thanks for the present" said South his smile slowly fading "You didn't correct me when I called you Republic of Ireland and you aren't drunk or smiling, are you ok?" asked Germany. "HEY GLOOMSTERS THIS IS MEANT TO BE A PARTY" shouted Denmark throwing bottles of beer at them and hitting South's head "WHAT THE HELL DEN YA FEICER!" shouted South. Denmark handed them each a beer "Hey why are you two being gloomsters anyways?" asked Denmark "Well even though it's my birthday it's also the day mammy dissolved…" answered South, he knew he could trust his drinking buddies. "Nothing a drink can't cure, right Ger!" shouted Denmark as he set the crate of beer down on the table.

~^~^~^~^* HETALIA *^~^~^~^~

As North was getting out the cake he wondered where his brothers were but just as he said, "Have you seen Wales or Scotland?" Scotland kicked the door down and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO, DON'T WORRY ENGLAND WILL PAY FOR THE DOO- ""I WILL NOT BLOODY PAY FOR IT YOU KICKED IT DOWN!" came a voice from a outside, quite obviously England's. "Hi North, sorry were late Italy was driving and crashed into a wall in front of us" came Wales's quiet voice. North tried to ignore his brothers and instead focus on the cake, as he got it out he overheard South talking to Germany and Denmark about Ireland. Tears started to drip from North's eyes as he remembered his mother, Wales noticed this and went up to him "North do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. North looked over at his 2 other brothers and thinking they couldn't hear him over their petty insults said to Wales "Mammy…" Wales nodded and gave him a sympathetic look. Scotland and England heard and went up to him, England put a hand on his shoulder and Scotland said, "I knew her too, she was a good lass unlike you ya stupid young lad!". England and Wales glared at Scotland and North said "Thanks ya Scottish skirt wearing prick", Wales stopped the ensuing argument by saying "ok guys its still North's birthday how about we celebrate it with a drink and some music at the pub?" everybody nodded and headed out to the pub

 **Thanks for reading my poor excuse for a fanfiction. If you have any ideas, prompts or suggestions please tell me. Any reviews are welcome especially constructive criticism please.**

 **By the stupidity of a dododoobird!**


End file.
